Escaping Comfort
by bite-meee
Summary: harry and the rest have all been assigned the responsibility of tutoring the gorgeous bad-boy, Edward Cullen. Edward falls for Hermione, Ron's already obsessed with her...who will Hermione choose? better than it sounds, I physically can't do summaries
1. Chapter 1

Harry made his way through the mounds of students all gathered around the carriages waiting to be seated and taken up to the castle.

His body seemed to bump and shove people out of it's way by it's own accord.

"Harry!" a loud male voice called from behind him.

He whipped his head around in time to see Hermione and Ron stumbling towards him, with Luna absent-mindedly trailing a couple of metres behind.

Ron gave Harry a friendly pat on the back, before being shoved out of the way slightly by an over-excited Hermione, who almost seemed to be jumping up and down on the moulded grass beneath her. She flung her arms around Harry to greet him.

"We thought something had happened, we didn't see you the whole ride up to Hogwarts," she explained in a voice thick with relief.

"Well, I was with Ginny most of the ride…" his voice trailed off, clearly remembering the extremely "sexual" fun they had just had, alone in their tight little carriage.

Ron grimaced at the thought.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna chatted and giggled in their clearly occupied thestral carriage all the way up to the giant mound of stone, sticking out of the ground like a saw thumb. It marked where they were to be getting out of the carriage and heading down to the headmaster's office.

One of the older sixth formers had informed them on the train that Dumbledore required their presence in his office as soon as they arrived at Hogwarts.

"Do you think Dobby and Creature are doing alright up in the school kitchen?" Hermione asked the other three.

"Don't see why not," replied Ron.

"I hear that new Edward Cullen has been sneaking down to the kitchen over the Christmas holidays, and playing pranks on them and stuff," Luna answered indifferently.

"Oh," was all Hermione stated.

One by one, they delicately placed their 16 year old feet onto the steps leading up do Dumbledore's office.

When they had finally reached the giant oak door, Harry confidently tapped it with his scrawny little fingers, as his friends hovered close behind him, not quite sure what to expect.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door.

He swung the door open, to reveal a cold, stern looking Dumbledore, a side of him in which Harry had never experienced.

His terrifyingly intimidating stance was angled towards a younger, smug looking boy, most likely in the same year as Harry and his friends.

His hair was messy and unruly, much like Harry's, yet it was a light shade of bronze. His stance portrayed arrogance and self-love, as if he were merely amused, yet his eyes displayed only self-consciousness.

He was wearing Gryffindor robes, although neither Harry or his friends seemed to recognise him. Well, none of them apart from Hermione, who seemed to have turned a rather dark shade of beetroot.

"Aah, you have finally decided to grace me with your presence," exclaimed Dumbledore, clearly in an irritated mood, eyes still glued to the mysterious 'wise guy' in the middle of the room, "I am at this moment in need of your help, all of you. You may indeed be unsettled by this task I am about to grant you with, but I believe you all to be most fit for the responsibility." His eyes finally moved towards Harry and the others as he said this. "I need you all to take on the chore of tutoring Mr. Cullen here. We only found this young wizard at the start of this year and enrolled him in Hogwarts. He is in your year for now, but needs to do a lot of catching up if he wants to stay there."

'Mr. Cullen' turned to face them, and locked eyes with Hermione straight away. It seemed to be a long, lingering glance, until Ron finally moved in front of Hermione, fixed in a protective stance.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

Everyone seemed rather puzzled by this small, meaningful act, mainly Dumbledore himself, but they seemed to disregard it, carrying on their conversation about meeting times and how they were to take turns in tutoring him.

Little did they know, how that small glance Edward and Hermione had just shared was only the beginning…of a lot!

Thanks for reading;D please review if you have the time.. I'll update soooooon(;


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Edward left Professor Dumbledore pacing around his study, and made their way to their common rooms.

After Luna left Hermione's side to make her way to her Ravenclaw homeroom, Edward immediately filled the space.

Ron, who was already so close to the other side of Hermione that they were brushing arms frequently, suddenly grabbed her hand, interlocking it with his own.

Edward ignored Ron's clear demonstration of Hermione's and his relationship, and angled his head towards her.

"Have you been going to Hogwarts since year one then?" he asked, dazzling her with his cocky little smirk.

"Umm, yeah," was all she replied with.

"Yeah, and me and Hermione have been going out since year 4 as well," Ron interjected, deeply irritated by Edward already. "Bloody hell, that's actually quite a while, isn't it Harry?" he asked, assuming his friend would help him out.

Harry stood awkwardly at the end of the line of friends, clearly too deep in his own little world to comprehend what Ron was on about.

"Ah, nice. So you're quite close then?" Edward asked, this time staring meaningfully at Hermione.

Hermione knew that Edward was asking if she was in love with Ron. If there was no way in the world that they were to be separated. She knew by saying nothing that she would be hurting Ron's feelings, but she was too confused about what to say to say anything.

Both Edward and Ron stared at her, waiting for her to answer, but she had made the promise to herself at the very start of their relationship, that she would not give into any sort of pressure.

So she kept walking.

Once they arrived at the common room, Harry and Edward went up to bed straight away.

Hermione had been dragged back to the sofa by Ron.

They were the only ones in the common room, as everyone else was shattered after the never-ending journey from London to Hogwarts.

Ron's arm slid it's way behind Hermione's back, pulling her closer. He knew that she loved it when he got all affectionate like this.

"What was that all about then?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know, when that dude, Cullen, asked if we were close, and you said absolutely nothing," he paused, "are we close?"

"Look Ron, he was asking me if I was in love with you, and quite frankly, I didn't think it was any of his business." She shrugged.

"Well, are you?"

"Am I what?" she asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't play dumb." He always saw right through her.

"I'm 16 Ron, how am I supposed to know?" She pondered, taking in his pained expression. "But I can tell you one thing," she whispered, getting up onto his lap and breathing into his ear, "I am very, very into you."

His ears went red, "Hermione, don't, you're 'gonna get me all hard again," he laughed.

She giggled slightly, and kissed his cheek softly.

Then his lips.

Then his neck.

Then his chest.

Ron sucked in a huge breath. "Hermione…" his voice trailed off as she undid a button of his shirt. "Hermio-" He was cut off by her lips.

They snogged for ages, hands moving all over each other.

Until Ron pulled back, gasping.

"Hermione, we're going to get too carried away again!" he complained, pushing her off slightly.

"I know," she sighed.

They both got up, and readjusted their clothes.

They stood awkwardly for a minute, until Ron broke the silence.

"I don't mean to pressure you into saying it, but I really do love you Hermione," Ron stated, ears turning the shade of mouldy watermelon.

"I- I don't know- I don't know what to say…" her voice withered.

"You don't have to say anything," he kissed her sweetly on the cheek, "just don't leave me for that cocky American we're tutoring, okay?" His laugh was husky.

"I promise," she smiled.

And with that, they kissed each other goodnight, and went up to their dorms, to sleep until morning.

_**authors note; Next chapter won't take me long..**_

_**You'll have to be patient, and wait and see if Hermione does stay true to her word… (;**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke the next morning feeling oddly buoyant. Almost as if a great weight had been lifted, all though she wasn't exactly sure what that weight actually was.

"Morning Hermione," called Patil from her bed, just opposite Hermione's. She was sitting up, staring over at Hermione as if she had been waiting for her to wake for hours.

"Hey," she replied, slightly confused as to why Patil was even talking to her, considering they had hardly spoken since forth year.

"'Saw you walking back with everyone last night on my way to drop something off in divination, who was that dude next to you?"

"You mean Edward? Oh, just this boy that me, Harry and Ron are tutoring."

"Oh. Well, he's fit," she observed.

"Huh, I didn't notice to be honest," she lied.

"Hermione," her voice became less conversational, "you're not honestly telling me that just because you're going out with Ron, you don't notice one of the most gorgeous boys in the school to be even a little bit good-looking?"

"Well, I was a bit- bit distracted."

"By what?" she questioned.

"Are you going to interrogate me all morning or are you actually going to get ready for class?" she asked sharply, genuinely irritated.

"Woah, keep your hair on," she laughed, "I was only subtlety asking if he was single?"

Hermione pondered for a moment.

"Well," she leaned in a bit closer, "I'm not actually supposed to tell anyone this, but he is honestly very, very gay."

Patil snorted, "yes, of course he is, Granger."

"He is, ask Harry if you don't believe me. He was the one who told me in the first place!" Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry what to say if Patil actually did ask him.

"Okay then. Well, that's a shame. Maybe he'll have a brother or something? I'll get friendly with him just in case…"

"_Slut,"_ Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" her voice was short and cutting.

"Nothing," Hermione stated through a tight false smile.

Harry and Ron arrived downstairs a couple of minutes early to find Edward waiting for them at the bottom.

"Hey," he stated.

"Hello," said Harry politely.

Ron said nothing, his face portraying only dislike and disgust.

"Hermione came down earlier, she told me to tell you that she was going to the library to drop off some library books she had borrowed before the holidays. She said to meet her in class," he smiled.

"Oh, well I guess that's Hermione for you," Harry laughed, "well okay, you coming with us?"

"Naah, I'm waiting for Patil this morning, she found me and asked me last night when I was on my way to Dumbledore's office," he explained.

"And, that's Patil for you," Ron winked, obviously happy that he wasn't interested in Hermione as much anymore.

Ron and Harry then made their way out of the common room and down towards Transfiguration.

10 minutes later, Hermione arrived downstairs a couple of minutes late, expecting to find Harry and Ron waiting for her on the sofa as usual.

But, to her surprise, the particular sofa was not only completely unoccupied, but also holding up a dangerously good-looking Edward, who had his arm draped the side, like men do when they try to flirt.

Hermione walked over to him, obviously confused.

"Hey Edward, have you seen Harry and Ron by any chance?" she asked him.

"Yeah, they told me to tell you that they had to get to class early, you know, for this extra credit thing they're doing."

"Oh, they never said anything about an extra credit assignment, and they always tell me about their homeworks."

"Well, they said they did actually. Maybe you were daydreaming or something when they told you?" he suggested. "Want me to walk you to class?"

"Well, that's very nice of you, but, I kind of have to drop some books off at the library on my way, so I'll see you in class."

Edward tried to muffle his laughter, but couldn't quite cover it completely.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," he managed to say between stifled chuckles, "just the awesomeness of irony." he explained casually.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"See you in class then," stated as he turned towards the common room exit.

"Uhh, okay…" she was even more confused now. "Well, don't forget, I'm tutoring you Transfiguration 3rd lesson, and Harry's tutoring you defence against the dark arts 5th, okay?"

"Yeah," he stated. "Meet me in the room of requirement at 11 sharp then." He winked at her, and walked off.

_What was that? _she wondered, referring to the entire morning. She was utterly confused…

_**Authors note- thanks again for giving my story the time of day; don't worry, it will get more interesting…if you get me(;**_

_**Please Review?**_


End file.
